Duo's Water fight returns
by Luna339
Summary: The sequal to my first fic: Duo's Water fight. This one is longer, and has more detail. I wrote it after getting so many good reviews for my other stroy. Hope u enjoy!


Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, but I do own a perfect grade Gundam Wing: Wing 0 model ^_^  
  
Hey people I really got surprised when I got reviews for Duo's Water fight so I decided to make another one! Enjoy!  
  
  
  
Duo's water fight.... Part two....  
  
  
  
It was a cold and rainy day at the pilots home. Duo sat in his bed gazing out the window, watching the rain fall. 'man this sucks' he thought to himself, 'I hate the rain, and I can't go downstairs because the perfect soldier is still pissed at me'  
  
By perfect soldier, Duo meant Heero of course. And pissed Heero was. He had never been more pissed. Even so, he had not yet killed Duo, but he constantly threatened. Duo came to the conclusion that it was a bad idea to hit Heero in the face with a water balloon.  
  
Duo's stomach growled. "Man Im hungry," (me too) Duo said to no one in particular, just then there came a knock at the door. "Who is it?"  
  
The reply from the other side of the door called," Food Duo."  
  
Duo walked to the door, grabbed the handle and opened it. There stood an aggravated Heero, holding a small tray of food.  
  
"Awww, Heero I didn't know that you cared." Duo said while eyeing the food (He was very hungry)  
  
"Shut it Duo. Quatre asked me to bring this to you, baka."  
  
"Can I have my food now Heero?"  
  
Heero practically threw the food at Duo. Duo caught the Sandwich, bag of chips, and apple, but the pop he did not. It hit the floor, and exploded on impact. (I know that it probably wouldn't have exploded but oh well) Pop was everywhere, including on a very mad Heero. Duo began laughing at the sight of the perfect soldier covered in pepsi. Heero obviously didn't think it was very funny, so he pulled out his trusty handgun. Duo gulped once, and ran. He jumped over his bed, Heero following him only two steps behind.  
  
"Omeo Korosu Duo Omeo Korosu!" He yelled. Duo ran out the hall, and proceeded to go downstairs. Before he reached the stairs, Heero caught up, and tackled him. (Uh oh) Together the two Gundam pilots tumbled down the stairs.  
  
The other pilots were enjoying a peaceful morning in the music room. Quatre was on the violin, accompanied by Trowa on the flute. Wufei was meditating in the corner when they all heard a large pounding and then a cry of pain from Duo. They all rushed to the stairs to see that Heero was on top of Duo, his hands wrapped around the braided bakas neck.  
  
It took all three of the other pilots to pull Heero off of Duo. Trowa and Wufie sat on a struggling Heero, and Quatre helped Duo up. Duo grabbed his wrist in pain, and Quatre examined it.  
  
"Duo, I think you wrist is broken." Quatre said. (aww, poor Duo!) "What happened?"  
  
Duo clasped his wrist and answered, "Heero got wet, then he got mad, then he tackled me, then we fell down the stairs." He winced, " then he strangled me."  
  
"Ok, ok, Trowa, will you take Duo to the hospital?" Quatre said, "I think he should stay the night so Heero can have some time to calm down."  
  
Trowa nodded and he an Duo took off.  
  
Wufie got up off of Heero and the perfect soldier stood up and gave his infamous death glare to the other pilots. "You should have let me kill him."  
  
"Heero. You don't mean that...." Quatre answered, "You know I smell Pepsi."  
  
"Me too." Wufie said. The two sniffed around until they came to Heero and stopped. "Heero, why do you smell like Pepsi?"  
  
Heero sighed and climbed back upstairs. He needed a shower.  
  
Meanwhile at the hospital, Duo sat on a small bed, his now bandaged broken wrist resting in his lap. Trowa was filling out medical forms in a comfortable chair across the room.  
  
"Hey Trowa?" Duo said.  
  
"Hmmm?" Trowa answered, scribbling down an answer. (The current question on the paper was: What is the patients current occupation? Trowa's answer: Classified)  
  
"Why did they make me put on these stupid clothes?" Duo asked.  
  
"I dunno Duo." (Question on paper: What is the patients mother's, fathers, grandma's, grandfather's sister's maiden name? Trowa's reaction: What the hell? Trowa's answer: classified.)  
  
"I mean, its so stupid, there's no back to this thing!" Duo said indicating one of those annoying shirts they make you wear in hospitals.  
  
"Duo?" Trowa asked, "What's your original fathers blood type?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Its one of the questions on this hospital form." Trowa said.  
  
"I dunno"( '^_^ )  
  
"Okay." Trowa then again wrote Classified on the paper.  
  
Trowa finished answering the bizarre questions and handed the paper to the nurse, she looked it over once and frowned. All but two of the fifth-teen questions were answered "classified." (The two questions that were answered: What is the patients name, and what was his emergency. They were answered Duo M, and Broken wrist)  
  
Trowa left and headed back to the pilots home. Duo on the other hand had another idea. While lying in the most uncomfortable hospital bed, he thought 'I gotta get back at Heero for this one.'  
  
He buzzed the nurse on one of those buzzy thingies, and asked for a piece of paper and a pencil. She gave him what he wanted and left. Immediately a plan began to form in his head. He scribbled down the supplies he would need: String, Paint, Needles, Pink hair die, 4 video tape recorder, roller skates.  
  
Duo grinned. This was gonna be great!  
  
Meanwhile back at the pilots home Heero was working on his laptop, actually feeling bad for what happened to Duo. After all, Duo was his best, and really, only friend. (Besides Relina, but she doesn't count) He decided that he might actually do something nice for Duo. (awwww)  
  
Heero went out to his car and hopped in. He drove to the store and bought a new Deathsythe Hell Custom model, and a get well card. After getting back home, he placed it all in a box and on Duo's desk. On the card he wrote: Hn. Im sorry. Heero. (Nice card huh?)  
  
The next day......  
  
The phone began to ring and Heero picked it up, "Hn?"  
  
"Heero is that you?" Came the voice from the other line. Relina.  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Milliardo and I were just thinking, why don't you and the others come over for some tea?"  
  
Heero explained that Duo was in the hospital and Trowa was on his way to pick him up.  
  
"Oh, poor Duo. (Yeah) Well, Why don't you Wufie and Quatra come on over. Leave a note for Trowa and Duo, and they can come over when they get back ok?" Relina said kindly.  
  
"Hn." Heero answered.  
  
"Ok, I'll see you when you all get here bye"  
  
Heero told the others and wrote a note: Relina's. She wants you to come over too. Heero. (Man he just aint good with notes is he?) They left and about ten minuets later Duo and Trowa got home.  
  
Trowa noticed the note, read it and told Duo.  
  
"Nahh, that's ok I'll stay here." Duo answered innocently, "You go ahead k?"  
  
Trowa silently nodded and left. Duo first made himself a sandwich and drink, thinking about his revenge plan. Then he went outside, got into his car, (Black of course) and took off to get his supplies.  
  
When he got back, he put his plan into motion. It took about an hour until it was done, but Duo didn't care. He was going to get Heero back good. He sat at the couch and watched TV till about 9:30 pm, when the others came home.  
  
"Wow, must have been some tea party!" Duo said cheerfully.  
  
"Not really. Heero only went because of Relina, and it was boring." Wufie answered.  
  
"Hn" Heero said sitting in a chair, and watching TV.  
  
Duo yawned a big fake Yawn and said, "Man you guys Im tiered Im going to bed now. See yeah.  
  
The others nodded and Duo headed upstairs Grinning from ear to ear. He went into his room, (not noticing the box on the desk) and turned on four mini TVs. They were hooked up to the video camera, and were placed in four rooms: The basement, The bathroom, The Hallway, and Heero's room.  
  
The others, (besides Heero) all went opposite ways to their own rooms. Heero stayed up and watched TV a while, then decided to go to bed. (Hehehe)  
  
Duo watched eagerly as Heero opened the door to his bedroom, as half a gallon of green paint spilled on him. He didn't scream, but he was angry, (You could tell). Heero proceeded to the bathroom, and took a shower. What he didn't know was that Duo had switched his shampoo with Pink Hair Die!  
  
Heero got out of the shower and looked in the mirror. "What the Hell!" He screamed. The others all heard and jumped out of bed. They rushed to the bathroom, including Duo, (Just so nobody expected him) and saw a very angry Heero staring at himself in the mirror. They then realized what he was staring at. His hair had been turned completely neon pink.  
  
All of them tried to hide the big grins on their faces, especially Duo, but to no avail. Heero his gun out of his towel. (No not that one you sicko's, his handGun) and pointed it at all the pilots.  
  
"OUT!" He yelled angrily. "NOW"  
  
All the pilots took the hint and went back to their rooms laughing hysterically. Duo went back to watching the TVs.  
  
After a bit more confused looks, Heero shook his head and went back to his room. (oh no its not over yet)  
  
He pulled on his pajama's and proceeded to lay down, only to jump back up screaming in pain. The others all heard, but decided that it was better not to go see what had happened. Heero looked down at the Bed, only to find that about 50 needles had been placed upright in the mattress. He rubbed his back and proceeded to remove the needles.  
  
(NOTE: I actually did the needle thing once. I was like 5 and my mom was trying to show me how to sew. I was too little to understand, so she just let me play. She left me alone and I stuck all the needles in my dads side of the bed. He laid down and then jumped up yelling, wholly Shit, What the Hell, and other little phrases.)  
  
Duo meanwhile was laughing his ass off, when he noticed the box on his desk. He walked over, opened it, and found the card and Model. Reading it, he imedeatly felt so bad, then he remembered. The last and worst part of his plan was coming up. (Oh NO)  
  
Quickly looking at the screen Duo realized it was too late to save poor Heero, he had gone downstairs already, and he was headed to the basement to get on his other laptop. He watched as poor Heero reached the bottom stair in the basement and his foot landed on the roller-skate, sending him slipping into another bigger tub of paint. This time the paint was black though.  
  
"WHICH OF YOU BAKA'S SET THIS UP!!!!" Heero yelled, this time all the pilots did go see what was wrong, and were amazed when they saw.  
  
"Heero?..... What happened?" Quatra asked nervously.  
  
"YOU TELL ME!" He raged.  
  
"Uh, Heero, um, Im sorry," Duo whispered.  
  
"WHAT!?!" Heero asked enraged.  
  
"It was an accident?" Duo tried.  
  
Heero walked angrily over to duo. He placed his arms on his shoulders, then threw him into the tub of black paint.  
  
"I deserved that" Duo said.  
  
Heero made the others go upstairs, then he followed, locking the basement door behind him, and turning off the lights.  
  
"Pleasant Dreams Duo."  
  
"Awww Shit! Why'd I have to open my mouth!" Duo said aloud, now he was locked in the pitch black basement, covered in paint.  
  
  
  
So what do you think? R+R 


End file.
